One In The Same
by FlickaDaMustang
Summary: The story of how Roy became Arsenal, loosely based around Arrow, but heavily changed due to Arrows' horrible job with Roy Harper as a character. This story is also slightly influenced by the comic in this specific story Oliver will adopting Roy as his son Read and learn of the many struggles this young man overcame and how he came to stand at the Arrows' .
1. Narrow Escape

Warning: This story contains violence, slight references to drug use, and adult language.

Please note that this is my own au version of Roy Harper, who is based off of "Arrows'" and the comics. Notable changes are as follows:

Roy is 16

Roy has been physically abused most of his life.

Roy is underweight.

Roys' mother is a drug addict.

Other changes have been made, but these are a few I need to actually tell you about, in order for you to better understand this story.

This is the story of how I became a better man, how I gained a father, lost a mother, and was trained by Oliver Queen, to become his ward and aid him in protecting Star City. My name is Roy Harper, my name is Arsenal.

The lithe young man lay in his bed currently home alone and tired from a long, restless night of tossing and turning. The darkness outside has been filled with angry yelling and occasional gunshots, some close enough to make Roy uneasy. To him this was the closest thing he had ever known to a lullaby, hearing people bitch and moan about their pathetic lives in this hell hole called "The Glades" and the gunshots that silenced them. He stirred slightly groaning in annoyance as he was unable to get back to sleep, though being naturally stubborn he decided he would at least doze here for a bit. Though as the lean brunette closed his eyes a scent slowly lingered around him and as he inhaled through his nose. Roy harper smelt smoke, thick and heavy beginning to form around him, like a dense fog. The young mans' eyes snapped open, already his body was sending out adrenaline to help him process and deal with the situation before him. His bright blue eyes darted around the room looking for the source of the fire and he saw a bottle with a strip of cloth dangling in it. He glared through the smog at the site of two men running away, though he couldn't gather any details about them.

They had been too cowardly to throw the bottle and splatter its contents of flammable liquid throughout the home, but still the fire found a foothold, and gained purchase as it began to crawl it's way up the walls and spread out. Roy darted and found that his mother was not currently home, which gave him a mixture of relief and confusion. He didn't have time to linger on the thought as some of the flames from above dripped and fell as red hot embers leaving small blisters along the majority of his forarms. The young man hissed and made his way towards the door, in his panicked state he forgot to test the metal handle for substancial heat. His sensitive palms sizzled as sweat instantly evaporated and his skin was badly burnt. Prying his hands away he grunted in pain and then he spotted the window. Roy didn't have the liberty of time as he darted forward and made his way out into the open air and pulled up his red hood as he walked away from what had once been his home. He quickly made his way across The Glades, using various back alleys he knew by heart in order to avoid being seen.

Roy knew someone had placed a hit on him, someone wanted him dead. The young man reached into his jeans and checked his phone, finding a text message from his mother which contained all of one word 'Goodbye.' He rolled his eyes and stuffed the cellular device back into his pants. "Figures." He approached the club Verdant and slumped down in the back alley, resting his chin on his knees as he closed his eyes and tried to think of who would want him dead. The young mans' eyea were closes and his face, arms, and hair were slightly singed. His cheeks were smudged with ash, as was his favorite red hoodie. The brunette looked like a poster child for the homeless, for now Roy knew the best option was to keep his head down and to keep a low profile, and that is exactly what the boy did Roy crurled himself up into a ball and fell asleep, his skumber was short lived and he could hear voices nearby whispering. "Oliver are you crazy?!" Hissed Diggle "You can't just bring some kid in here!" "He's not just some kid Dig he's in really bad shape...I couldn't just leave him in that alleyway to die." "The kid has a few burns, they don't seem life threatening to me." The taller dark skinned male growled in agitation.

Oliver sighed and glanced at the young man with concerned eyes. "He's underweight...like amaciated, when I picked him up I could feel his ribs, I honestly don't understand how he's alive." Diggle slowly approached the youth and began to lift up the young mans' hoodie when suddenly Roy leaped over his back and used every bit of the element of surprise and his weight to slam Diggle to the groud his eyes wide with fear. "I think I know how.." Diggle coughed out having the wind knocked out of him. "This kid's a scrapper." Roy glanced around frantically looking for an escape route his heart racing, but his adrenaline was already spent he was running on fumes, and Oliver was afraid the kids' heart was going to give out at this rate. Up until know the lights in the lair had been turned off but now the older male flipped on the breaker and slowly approached the lean brunette. "Easy kid, just breathe no one is gonna hurt you." "Maybe while I'm down here at least.." The boy said slowly beginning to relax as he looked around the room and his eyes locked on "The Vigilantes' costume. "Are...are you him?" He asked glancing back at the other a look of awe showing in his eyes. Oliver chuckled and gave a slight nod. "Now tell me..what's your name kid, and what kind of trouble are you in?" He gestured to a chair and Roy hesitantly sat down. " Roy...Rpy Harper, and I'm still figuring it out myself to be honest." A loud gurgle shattered the brief silence and Roy felt himself flush with embarassment, as his stomach rumbled hungrily. Oliver shook his head "Don't worry about it, Diggle could you run out and get Roy something light? He hasn't eaten in a few days so we don't wanna over do it." Roy looked stunned the young man had never known such kindness. "W-why are you helping me?" "Because you're a good kid, underneath all that soot and grime, would you like a shower?" Roy was skeptical of the other and it showed, but he also knew he reeked. The brunette chuckled lightly "I get the feeling that more of an insist than a question, but then again..I'm sure I smell like an ash tray." Oliver shook his head in light amusement and chuckles "Try a fireplace chimmney." Oliver sat down beside him "Roy most young men, don't know how to use momentum in a fight. Where did you learn that sort of technique?" Roy shrugged. "I got tired of getting the shit beat out of me..my mother has pretty crappy taste when it comes to men." Olivers' eyes widened "Is your mother alright?" The brunette fished his phone out of his pocket and showed Oliver the text. "I mean is that first class parenting, or what?" Oliver read message silently and blinked "You mean she-" "abandoned me?, yeah seems like it, which means she blew town, and the local drug dealers aren't too happy about not getting paid what she owed." "That's why your house got burnt down." Roy gave a small nod "As far as Brick is concerned he runs The Glades and he's using me to send a message." Oliver looked at Roy the kid had guts, and he was brave, but in his condition he couldn't take another assault by this "Brick". "Roy you need to keep a low profile, stay here for a couple of days, get your strength back, rest up."

The brunette looked up at Oliver and sighed "Why are you doing this for me? We don't know each other, and I don't like owing anyone seems to bring a lot of baggage." Oliver couldn't help a small smile out of the corner of his mouth. "You won't owe me anything, just keep my idenity a secret." The youth gave a nod as he hels Olivers' gaze "That still doesn't answer why old man." Oliver nodded "You remind me of myself, when I was on Lian Yu, stubborn, scared, angry at the world, that anger is going to burn you up inside and turn you into something ugly, if you don't find a waay to channel it."

The young man rolled his eyes in light annoyance. "Yeah and how exactly do you expect me to do th-" Oliver suddenly smacked him in the back of the head, and the young man winced "Ow! Jeez, What the hell was that for?!" Oliver grinned "You use your mouth too much, use your fists." Roy blinked up at him somewhat puzzled. "W-wait you wanna fight?" He asked raising one of his eyebrows curiously. "Not fight, train I can't have you out on the streets again until I knoq you can handle yourself in a fight." Roy backed up a bit and watched Oliver warily. "I can fight." He said matter of factly. Oliver smirked and leg sweeped the youth without warning, knocking Roy onto his rump, and quickly pinned him down. "You can take a beating there's a difference." Oliver Queen looked down at the thin, frail, exhausted, young man and shook his head lightly, smirking at the young man. "Training starts as soon as you regain your natural weight." The older male ruffled the youths' hair a bit and Roy grunted in slight annoyance as he squinted his eyes and sighed. "Alright, alright now get off of me you're not exactly light."


	2. Forging a Bond

The following morning Felicity Smoak slowy made her way back to her computer system the young womans' heels noisly clicking with each step. Oliver whispered harshly "Felicity! Take off your shoes, Roy is sleeping." The blonde IT glanced back at a darker part of the lair and spotted a black tanktop and a pair of blue jeans curled up on Olivers' cot. Her gaze lingered for a moment before she did as she was told and removed her high heels. "Where did he come form?"

Diggle who had his arms crossed somewhat stubbornly glanced to Oliver. "Found him outside of Verdant, Oliver thought he was a goner, so he brought him here." Felicitys' eyes widened slightly. "And does he know where 'here' is?" She asked feeling slightly unsettled she could see Oliver fighting back a slight smile. "Oliver don't tell me someone else knows..who you are!" He gave a small nod "I've decided to take him on." "What do you mean exactly."

Diggle smirked slightly "Think Karate Kid Felicity." The Blondes' mouth gaped slightly "He's just a kid Oliver, you can't bring him into this.", but Oliver Queen had already made up his mind. "I'm going to adopt him." Now even Diggle was surprised. "You said you were going to train him, not...raise him!" Oliver chuckled "He's at least sixteen year old John, he's still a minor and if someone doesn't take him in then he's gonna wind up on the streets dead..or in a foster home, with people who can't understand the sort of trauma he'e been through, they won't be able to handle him."

John Diggle stepped closer lowering his voice slightly as he approached his friend his arms relaxing and coming to his sides. "And what makes you think you'll be able to handle him earlier, in case you forgot he attacked me earlier without any warning and I'm three times his size. He could do some real harm to somebody." Oliver sighed "He was scared, he's been through a lot these last twenty-four hours nearly being burned alive in a house fire, having his mother up and leave him, and on top of that some street thug named Brick wants him dead, because of something he didn't even do. You startled him he was just reacting."

John sighed and shook his head "Stop defending him like he's already your son." Oliver turned his head to linger on the distant shadowed form of Roy Harper. "I can't help it Dig, because I know what he's going through. I can understand his anger, hurt, and this wild, impulsive nature..you guys don't know this but, the night I came back..it was storming, and I was so used to the chaotic enviorment on the island..I opened the window, that night it was raining really hard and the wind was pushing it into my room. I was having a nightmare I guess..my mother heard me groaning and she came in to check on me, having just gotten back she was very anxious to make sure I was alrigh, and..as soon as she touched me I snapped awake and I slammed her to the floor with my hand around her throat."

Felicity and Diggle were speechless. "Oliver how come you never told us about this man?" Diggle asked feeling slightly foolish now and regretful of all the harsh things he had said about Roy. Oliver smiled half heartedly, it's not exactly a pleasant memory Dig..so now do you understand why I feel so driven to protect Roy?" Diggle gave a nod as Felicity spoke up. "The two of you are the same, but in very different ways." Oliver Queen gave a deep nod and turned his head focusing on the sound of Roys' breathing, when he heard a small whimper escape the boy.

Oliver smiled "Felicity let me know if anything Arrow worthy is happening I'm going to tend to Roy try and get to know him a little better. With all that happened yesterday he was pretty tired." She smiled lightly "How long do you think he'll sleep for?" Oliver shrugged "He's been out for almost twelve hours, I think I'm going to wake him up so he can maintain a normal sleeping cycle." Just as Oliver said the words Roy grunted loudly and he began to hack and cough rather hard. The sound instantly worried the team and Oliver quickly jogged over to the young man and firmly patted his back "Roy take deep breaths." The older male instructed as he somewhat loomed behind him. The young man was gasping frantically and grasping at his throat. "I-I c-can't-" He managed before his voice was lost into another rough coughing fit and his face tensed in pain. Diggles' medical training kicked in and he cautiously approached "Roy you were involved in a fire, how long were you in it?" The bruneete grunted "I don't know..the smoke..woke me up." Diggle nodded "Felicity bring me some oxygen and a mask, I think he inhaled some of the smoke."

Oliver looked up at Diggle "I've never seen this sort of inhilation reaction." "That's because he wasn't treated the smoke and possibly ash is still in his lungs, his body is trying to get it out." Roy panted "Well it's not doing a very good job of it." Diggle smiled lightly "Usually this sort of thing isn't a problem, but given your overall lack in muscle it's a lot more work for your body, and you'll tire much quicker, someone needs to help you knock the debris loose." Oliver nodded "Tell me what to do." Roy suddenly realized how readily these people were willing to help him. "Lets give him a few minutes of oxygen first, no wonder he slept for so long." Felicity wheeled over a small tank and handed Roy a mask "Put this on and breathe deeply."

Roy fumbled for the mask, but then he felt a burning sensation in his throat, it felt dry and scratchy. He coughed and felt something come up into the back of his mouth it tasted of smoke. He turned his head spitting a large black glob and groaned in disgust. "The fuck is that?" He asked quickly looking away from what had just come out of his body. Diggle glanced at it. "Exactly what caused your coughing fit, lets hope that was all of it." Roy groaned "That was disgusting." Oliver looked at the other two and cleared his throat to gain their attention. "Guys could you excuse us for a bit, I'd like to talk to Roy alone, if that's alright." Felicity nodded "No problem here I will just be listening in on radio frequencies and hacking into the locla police emergency telephone lies, to ease drop let you know if anything comes up arrow worthy." Oliver glanced at Diggle who gave a small nod. "I'll go get the k-Roy some grub, be back in a bit."

The two gave Oliver and Roy some space to speak privately and Roy glanced warily at Oliver. "Just what exactly was that about?" He asked giving a slight tilt of his head. Oliver studied the young man for a moment. "Tell me something how long do you think you slept, up until the coughing woke you up?" Roy shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck as he yawned, thenn balled his hands into fists as he reached above his head stretching. "I don't know...six maybe eight hours?" He asked a bit curiously. Oliver held his gaze and spoke calmly. "Try twelve, now that tell me from expereince that you are either extremely stressed, or you're having nightmares, so which is it?" Roy shrugged sheepishly for a moment. "Maybe both he muttered." Now lowering his gaze to avoid eye contact. Oliver reached forward and gently squeezed his shoulder. "Hey, you're with me now, I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Roy lifted his gaze. "Oliver I can't just stay here, you're not responsible for me." The Green eyed archer smiled lightly. "Not right now I'm not, but I could be." Roy was puzzled and slightly nervous at the words the other had spoken "What're you talking about?" He asked feeling his chest tighten slightly. Oliver took a small breath and pulled out his lighter, though he didn't smoke it was a nervous habit he had. "I'm saying..that if you would have me...I would like...to..adopt you."

Roys' eyes widened considerably as the other slowly spoke to him. "You...you want to be my guardian?" He asked rather surprised by Olivers' offer. "I had Felicity do some digging, and not only did I learn about you Roy, but I also learned you were named after your father..who was murdered when you were only five years old." Roy gave a solemn nod. "I barely remember him...and now since the fire..I don't have anything left of him. " Oliver felt bad for the young man, and he noted the slight quiver to Roys' bottom lip. "I'm sorry Roy I wasn't trying to upset you..I just think you should be with someone who can understand you..someone who has been through hell and back..someone..like me."

Roy shook his head "I can't. believe you're saying this to me..Oliver Queen the billionaire playboy wanting to play daddy to the abandoned street kid." Oliver chuckled "So, will you think about it?" Roy nodded and yawned "I will, but for now can I go back to sleep." Oliver smirked "Nope you have to keep a normal day to night ratio, by the way what were you dreaming about? It didn't seem very pleasant." Roy shrugged and returned his gaze to the floor "Just the usual brutal ass kicking I used to endure." Olivers eyes narrowed slightly "You dreampt you were being beaten?" Roy nodded "Beaten, shot, stabbed, see enough dead bodies and blood you start to dream about it happening to you." Roy tried to speak in a casual tone, but Oliver could spot the slight tremble in his arms as the young man recalled the dream, and the older archer felt a compulsion to shield the young man from such terrors. He couldn't explain this instinctive drive to come to his aid, but he knew one thing for sure, those misty blue eyes of Roys weren't helping matters.

Oliver Queen moved with purpose and embraced the young man in a tight hug and murmurred in his ear. "Roy I promise you I'll never lay a hand on you out of anger, or become physical with you, unless it's training, or just messing around." The young man merely nodded, but his next action was surprising. Roy nuzzled into the hug and sighed in content, craving the affection he had been starved of as a kid. "I already feel safer just being near you." He spoke softly as the hug ended and Oliver held him at arms reach studying the young mans' features. Oliver chuckled a bit and ruffled his hair "So how was your stomach through the night?" He asked suddenly recalling. "Were you able to keep your food down?" Roy nodded his head. "I've unfortunately got a lot of experience in that department, starving I mean and having to ease back into eating..do you have a jacket or something I can borrow?" He asked trembling slightly. "I'm f-freezing..wait where's my hoodie?"

Oliver pointed beside the cot "I washed it..a couple of times." Roy scowled at him "Are you dropping hints for me to go take a shower?" Oliver pursed his lips slightly "I was trying to be subtle about it." Roy snorted "You're about as subtle as an arrow old man." Oliver could see the playful gleam in Roys' eye and he had to resist putting him in a headlock "Go get cleaned up Roy I'll bring you some new clothes."

Roy finally relented and walked towards tha back of the lair, where he found a small room. Upon entering he stripped down and tossed his clothes out, so Oliver could wash them at some point in time. The shower was pretty straight forward, for which Roy was grateful, the young man got the water as hot as he could stand it, in order to help relax his aching muscles. Then he set to work scrubbing off all of the grime and oil out of his hair. When he was finally done Roy stepped out of the steamy shower, and found the new clothes by the sink. He put them on and was surprised with how well they fit, then the young man dried his short hair and found a bit of gel. He styled his hair and slowly exited the room.

The team looked up at him and Felicity smiled "Well, don't you clean up nice." She said "I wasn't sure if you wanted marshmallows in your cocoa." Roy shook his head. "No thanks." He walked over to her and picked up the cup taking a sip as he allowed the warm liquid to trickle down his throat. "Thanks Felicity." She smiled "No problem, just don't ever ask me to make you a coffee I stand very firm on that."


	3. Compulsive Struggles

IMPORTANT: Small time skip taking place, 3 months later Roy now lives with Oliver in the "Queen Mansion".

Roy Harper groaned as the blinds were pulled up and the sun lighted flooded in turning his vision red, despite his eyes being closed. "Nghh...Ollie, c'mon man...just let me sleep in one day.." The boy whined as he rolled onto his side, putting his back to the other. Oliver smirked as he carefully placed his hands on the side the mattress and grasped it lightly. "No can do, wouldn't want to interfere with your training." He whispered into the other's ear.

Roy smiled sleepily as he processed the words and sat up alertly "What training?" Oliver grinned deviously as he spoke, "Let's start with reflexes." Roy glanced over his shoulder at the other and blinked "Huh?" The youth's eyes widened as he saw the playful grin on Oliver's features "Don't you da- Whoa!" Oliver flipped the mattress over and Roy grunted as he braced his hands against it "Not cool! Jeez, how did you manage that? This thing weighs a ton!" Roy complained as he grunted from the effort of lifting the king sized mattress, off of his lithe frame.

Oliver smiled lightly as he heard the young man struggle "Less talking Harper and more lift. I expect you at Verdant in ten minutes." Roy's eyes widened as he heard Oliver briskly jog downstairs and then shortly after, heard his Ducati roar to life. "Son of a bitch!" Roy growled and focused his irritation to trigger an adrenaline rush. The young man shoved the mattress off and scrambled to get dressed, before leaping out the bedroom window and quickly making his way to the roofs.

By the time the young man had arrived he was gasping for air. "I...hate...you." Oliver smirked and ruffled his hair affectionately "eight minutes flat, not bad kid." Roy huffed and walked into the Foundry where Felicity was smiling rather excitedly and even Diggle seemed a bit kinder in appearance. Roy squinted at them warily "Ok, what exactly is going on?" He asked and yelped as Oliver swatted him over the head with a large vanilla envelope. He looked up at Oliver and slowly took it from him, but hesitated to open it.

The older archer seemed to sense something was troubling the boy. "Roy, what's wrong?" The brunette avoided Oliver's gaze and stared at the floor. "What if...your request was denied? What if they say I can't stay with you and I only have a set number of days before child services come to get me?" Oliver reached down and grasped Roy gently by his chin and made the young man meet his gaze "You listen to me, whatever that piece of paper says, we'll face it together, approved or not you 're mine, mine to me." Roy gave a nod and took a shaky breath before ripping the top of the envelope open and pulling out the contents. His eyes skimmed for several moments before he let out a loud sigh of relief and Oliver grabbed him into a headlock "Comere' you!" Roy chuckled and closed his eyes tightly as Oliver noogied him roughly "Ow, ow ow! Hey, easy on the hair!" He managed to slip free, but Oliver grabbed the young man b the waist and slammed him mildly onto the sparring mats where two begin to roll about rough housing and Roy la on his back panting as Oliver chuckled down at him "So, was that whole training thing, just to get me out of bed?" He asked. Oliver smiled down at him "You tell me, do you think you're ready to learn, how to use a bow?"

Roy smirked up at him "Do you seriously have to ask?" He questioned as he squinted up at Oliver playfully. The older male gave a small nod "Alright, but on one condition." "name it." Roy immediately replied. Oliver hardened his gaze and Roy calmed his features, but didn't appear to be intimidated or fearful in any way, just as if he was paying attention. "You don't fire an arrow until I say you're ready." Roy grasped the other in a firm hug and nuzzled him lightly "Deal, dad." Oliver smiled and stroked the back of the boy's head "Deal, son."


End file.
